


Silver Fox

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Chapter 14, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, ffxv royal edition spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: My husband is a scorching hot silver fox!(inspired by FFXV Royal Edition Trailers)





	Silver Fox

  


**Author's Note:**

> I screamed out loud in office when I realised who da fuq was in that trailer.


End file.
